


Harvest Festival

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Through The Year [10]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Adam's in-laws have persuaded Adam, Wes, and by extension, Lucas, to attend their local church harvest festival service.





	Harvest Festival

“We plough the fields and scatter!”

“You sound suspiciously cheerful for someone who’s going to church in less than an hour.”  Adam said.  He grinned as Lucas continued singing. 

“The good seed on the land  
But some have taken umbrage  
For food banks should be banned.”

 “Ah,” Adam said.  “I presume you’re looking forward to seeing my father-in-law’s expression when the gifts are taken up.”

“Perish the thought,” Lucas said.  “Although I have bought enough that everyone can take something, and he can’t use the excuse of already having put his windfall cooking apples in the display to not do so.”

Adam looked at the two large bags Lucas had lifted onto the table.  “That’s quite a lot of tins and packets just to make a point to Gerald.”

Lucas smiled.  “I didn’t buy all of this purely to annoy him.  I know what it’s like to be hungry; I’m only too happy to do something for others.”

“Sorry, I didn’t think.”

“Why should you?  Although I have to admit I’m looking forward to making a point.”  Lucas launched into song again.

“The rich man in his castle  
The poor man at his gate  
It is quite right and proper  
They keep to their estate.”

“Your knowledge of hymns never ceases to amaze me.”

“Son of the manse, remember.  Shouldn’t we be going now?”

Adam looked at the kitchen clock.  “We should.”  He walked to the bottom of the stairs and called out, “Wes, it’s time to annoy your grandfather.”

***

When they walked into the church Gerald indicated they should sit in the pew he and his wife were already occupying.  Lucas shuffled in first, accidentally banging Gerald’s leg with the bag he was carrying.  Adam sat next to him, and then Wes sat between his father and his grandmother.

Wes’ grandmother gave him a 50p coin and said, “This is for the collection.  Put it on the shelf in front of you and don’t play with it during the service.”

Adam took his wallet out and removed a £5 note which he gave to Wes.  “You can add that to it,” he said.  His mother-in-law glared at him.  “I shall put my own collection in when the plate comes round,” he added.

The service reached the moment when the congregation was asked to bring up their donations, which would be given to the local food bank.  Everyone was invited to come forward and bring a gift as a sign they were thankful for something in their lives.

Wes passed a couple of tins to his grandmother and, as they left the pew, Lucas gave Gerald a packet of instant potato before joining the line to present his own carrier bag of packets and tins. 

The presentation over and the offering blessed, they resumed their seats.  The vicar gave a brief talk, there were a few prayers, and then the vicar announced they would sing a chorus which dated back one hundred years and which many in the congregation would remember from their own childhoods.  “And as we shall be doing the actions, please stand.”

They stood, and Wes’ grandmother whispered to Wes, “This is especially for you children.”

They began to sing.  “Oof!” groaned Adam, as Lucas and Wes both swung their arms for “Wide, wide as the ocean.”  A woman sitting in the pew behind them giggled.  Gerald stared pointedly forward and refused to move his arms.

Once the service finished the congregation made their way out into the sunshine.

“I don’t think Grandfather enjoyed the service very much,” Wes said.  “He didn’t even join in the clapping in the last hymn.”

“I doubt your grandfather thinks services are supposed to be enjoyed,” Adam replied.  Turning to Lucas, he added, “You seemed to be enjoying it rather more than I expected.”

Lucas smiled.  “Yes, I did.  It made me realise how much I have to be thankful for.  In particular you and Wes.”

“That’s good.  But not cake?”

“Cake too.  And not being invited to Sunday lunch with Gerald and Elaine.”

“I think we can all be thankful for that.”

 

 


End file.
